


Damosel Savage

by Mhari



Category: Arthurian Legend
Genre: Adultery, Community: get_laid25, Drabble, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2007-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhari/pseuds/Mhari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred and Lynet understand each other too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damosel Savage

Mordred's hand is on the latch when Lynet says, "Come." Her sharp voice is blunted, husky. "Come thou and lie with me."

She hates asking. He always makes her ask.

But then he comes back, obedient. She fits in his arms like a sparrow in its nest, deceptively soft. When he kisses her, she bites him; her nails draw blood on his back. For his part, Mordred leaves no marks on her for his brother to find. Instead he pins her hands, taunts her till she whimpers with rage, and at last takes her roughly enough to satisfy them both.


End file.
